


Song of the Fog

by PlayDomino2345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 20:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11974638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayDomino2345/pseuds/PlayDomino2345
Summary: Hermione enters Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The thing most people don't know is she is a Siren, she has four mates. A Quidditch star, a prefect model boy, a Git, and a bookworm. How will is play out?





	Song of the Fog

Author: Blue Bell Flames  
Title: Song of the Fog  
Raiting: T/R   
Warning: Blood, Death, Language Supportive Snape, Good Mentor Albus, Mentor McGonagall   
Pairing: Hermione/ Veela Draco/ Theo/ Cedric/ Krum, Harry/Luna, Blaise, Ginny 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter; all rights go to J.K. Rowlings. Amazing creator of the magical world. I make no money off this.

I hope you enjoy!   

      
(o .-. o)  
^   
Page Marker  
Parseltongue  
Thoughts  
Letter  
Newpaper  
"Flash Back"  
Books usually written using center texts: Text Book and Information Books  

 

Chapter 1: Beginning Song 

Hermione watches as Professor McGonagall as she but feels a weird buzzing in her chest like her magic is unsettled she looks around in uncertainly. Knowing full well McGonagall was watching the young muggleborn and talking about the start of term banquet "you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room." Her eyes widen as Hermione duck's down and all a sudden three or four things happen all at once. 

Harry watches the girl duck down and watches the build up of magic sparking her hair. In one quick descision and abandoning Ron he walks of to the girl "Hermione?" He steps closer before taking a quick step back meeting golden eyes then a shield appears of magic and the most terrifying scream. 

Draco was talking to his friend Theo when he heard the most beautiful noise. Sounding like what his mother sang to him when he had nightmare he looked over to see the muggleborn witch crouching and Saint Potter approuching her. Draco falls to the floor in a agonizing spasm he knew he was a veela on his Father's side. But he knew he was wasn't suppose to change but whatever Granger was she was making him change early.

He watched his Mother and Father suddenly appear with his Godfather and Dumbledore. His silver eyes glued to Severus's black one's. Before a bright light shoots from Hermione to his chest. 

Snape watches in a bated breathe then looks at Narcrissa who tries to move forward he holds her hand "No Crissy. We cannot interfere." She looks at him "That's my son Severus." He pinches the bridge of his nose before 2 other students collapse 3rd year Cedric and Theo Nott. He watches the bright light contect them all three before watching one disappear out the door. "Albus." 

The Headmaster looks at the Potion Master. "One is missing. She has four mates. Floo call Igor and Madam Maxine and ask them." The Potion Master nods. 

The Headmaster conjures a stretcher for the two the boys and Hermione. Then for Cedric. Thinking to himself 'She is powerful' He goes to the Great Hall "SILENCE." He calms the student body. "Due to recent events. Students are to be escorted to the common room. The Opening Feast and the Sorting will be delayed till tomorrow. Food will be in Common Rooms. Unsorted children follow me. Now off to your Common Rooms."

Harry blinks in concern Albus watches the boy. "Come along Harry. You can join Hermione your new sister in the Hospital Wing might as well get a check up to." 

Harry nods his eyes downcasted.   
(o .-. o)  
^    
The next day 

Hermione blinks away sleep and looks around seeing two young boys that look like Harry's age and two older kids that look like they are in there 3rd year she then looks to the side seeing a younger and healther Harry. Before clutching her chest feeling the protective intincts of a older sister she grabs the 10 year old pulling him closer to her.

She looks around more seeing Albus by the foot of her bed. She blinks her golden eyes. "Calm Siren Hermione im not going to hurt you." She blinks in concern. "Headmaster what happened last night?"

"You came to your magical creature inheritance." She blinks at the statement. "My Siren Inheritance I know. My mother told me how I was one the last few from her side." The Headmaster blinks in shock and surprise. 

"If you dont mind me asking Ms. Granger?" She smiles "Not at all." 

"My mother move here in Britan when she was fifteen from the Hemlock Family. Very famous in America." He nods "Where did she get her schooling." Hermione smiles "Ilvermorny." He raised his eyebrows. "Interesting." She brushes Harry's hair with her fingers. Who then snuggles closer to her. "You form a very strong bond with the four gentlemen and a very rare sister bond." 

Hermione nods. "I know." 

"Sir?" he blinks "My mother said we would Sorted?" He nods "This evening." She nods.

She looks around as the boys start to move Malfoy his eerie silver eyes landing on hers. "Sir." She looks to the Headmaster. "Veela." She nods watching Diggory and Nott wake up. Then watch the larger boy wake "Ah Mister Krum how are you feeling?" He nods "M' fine." 

"Good. Now we wait for the sleepy head." Harry stirs and yawns before rubbing his eyes on instinct reaching for his glasses. Only to find them on his face. "Sissy" He giggles and snuggles her. Albus coughs "I think McGonagall would love to watch Harry during your classes seeing as he is 10." Hermione nods.

"That is fine." she says. "Mother says that sister bonds would happen plus he is a powerful wizard. Growing into the shoes of his mother and father."

"True indeed." Albus nods. "Well I will let you settle and at dinner time I will collect you." Hermione nods.

Harry looks around the room and sneezes making H'rmione smile. "Draco?" The blond wizard smiles. "Mione! Sissy." Hermione smiles. "Go back to sleep Harry." 

He yawns and snuggles into her "Kay."   
(o .-. o)  
^    
After about five hours The Headmaster comes in "Sorting is starting soon come with me Harry follow me." The black scuffy hair boy follows him with a skip in his step. "You will sit with McGonagall for ok?" He nods. "Alright." 

Harry quickly looks at Professor McGonagall as she silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. He blinks watching and looks at his sister and two mates. For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth -- and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,   
But don't judge on what you see,   
I'll eat myself if you can find   
A smarter hat than me.   
You can keep your bowlers black,   
Your top hats sleek and tall,   
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat   
And I can cap them all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head   
The Sorting Hat can't see,   
So try me on and I will tell you   
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,   
Where dwell the brave at heart,   
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry   
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,   
Where they are just and loyal,   
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true   
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind,   
Where those of wit and learning,   
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin   
You'll make your real friends,   
Those cunning folk use any means   
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!   
And don't get in a flap!   
You're in safe hands (though I have none)   
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"So we've just got to try on the hat!" Ron whispered to a short kid. Harry watches from his seat at the Head Table as Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause --

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione watched the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. "Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy standing next to a red head, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Harry sat up straighter eager for his sister. Hermione calmly walked to the stool. After a few minutes it calls "PHOENIX!" Everybody watches in shock as a new flag falls down with a Phoenix wielding a sword in its claws. Harry smiles at the Head Table. Before watching Albus make a new table.

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to Draco Malfoy who puts it on his head "PHOENIX!" 

Theo also getting Phoenix.

And two others. 

Ron's turn. He was pale green by now. Harry crossed his fingers under the table and a second later the hat had shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Zanbini also getting Phoenix.

"Krum, Viktor." then the whispers start. He puts the hat on "PHOENIX!!" Cedric comes up also getting Phoenix.

Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away. 

Albus Dumbledore had gotten to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there. "Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. 

(o .-. o)  
^  

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahem -- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Albus's eyes twinkle before sending the students off. 

 

A/N: The reason why Harry turned ten is because Hermione Siren has seen why he is SMALL and she wants him to grow healthy and strong before he joins Hogwarts.


End file.
